My Dragons story
by Stachmou
Summary: TRADUCTION Draco se rebelle contre son père pour l'homme qu'il aime or ce dernier pense qu'il est un mangemort et le considère donc comme son ennemie. Mais ne dit on pas que l'amour est plus fort que tout ? Slash HP/DM MPREG mention viols lié à de l'inceste
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et oui je sais je ne m'appelle pas encore J.K Rowling...

C'est une traduction ce qui veut dire que l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas non plus mais c'est un plaisir de la traduire so Enjoy it !

Attention : il y aura mention de viols non détaillés, incestes et MPREG et oui la total donc ne vous attendez pas a une histoire très joyeuse et CECI EST UN SLASH donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations entres hommes vous pouvez partir.

Si vous voulez envoyer un petit message à la fameuse lonelyseagoddess vous pouvez et je pense qu'elle appréciait grandement.

J'ai retravaillé ce chapitre et tous les autres !

Enjoy !

******My Dragons Story**

Chapter 1

_**POV Draco**_

Je pouvais sentir comme une pointe pénétrer dans mon corps, à la recherche d'une libération animale. Encore et encore elle me poignardait, acharné dans sa poursuite, d'un besoin bestial de se reproduire, renforcé par le sentiment lié au plaisir des corps s'entremêlant. Votre touché me brûlait aussi profondément, mais j'avais perdu mon envie de vous combattre. Donc, je me réasseyais et vous laissais faire ce que vous vouliez de moi. Encore et encore, mais je me refusais de pleurer en face de vous. Non, vous ne verriez jamais plus mes larmes, même si vous étiez la cause de mes plus grandes peurs.

J'avais perdu tout mes sentiments encore une fois. Je savais que j'étais faible. Je savais que je ne devrais pas me cacher dans les ténèbres. Je savais aussi mieux que personne comment cacher ma peine, de ceux qui prétendent vouloir prendre soin de moi, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de douter. Comment auraient-ils réagis si ils avaient su, que j'étais si sale ? Que vous m'aviez rendu si sale ? Même après m'être douché, mon corps était sali et dégoûtant. Votre touché m'avait laissé des marques de ma tête jusqu'à mes pieds. Des marques qui malgré tout ce que je pourrais faire, ne partiront jamais. Je savais que certains pensaient que souffrir et remuer le passer étaient stupide, enfantin et faible, mais comme je l'avais dit avant et que je redirais encore, j'étais faible. Je n'avais pas la force de le renier encore.

Vos mots qui faisaient échos dans mes rêves, me tourmenteraient à jamais. Me disant que j'étais un « _si bon garçon ». _Que vous étiez si _fière _d'oh combien j'avais su garder notre petit secret. Vous me disiez que vous étiez heureux, que je ne me batte plus en retour. Vous disiez que c'était bien, que j'avais enfin compris que ce que vous me faisiez, était pour nous faire nous sentir bien. J'acquiesçais silencieusement, n'ayant plus la force de me battre consciemment. Progressivement cela arrêta de me faire mal, ou peut-être étais-je devenu aussi fort dans le blocage de la douleur ?

Il y a bien longtemps que les gens ont arrêté de me demander si j'allais bien. Comme si cela avait vraiment une quelconque importance pour eux. Il y a longtemps que j'ai arrêté de porter attention à ma santé, j'avais appris à souffrir en silence, comme ma mère m'avait dit une fois 'Nous avons tous des problèmes avec lesquels nous devons vivre et il est donc grand temps que tu apprennes à vivre avec les tiens'. Donc je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, contre le monde et aie sauté. Cela m'avait paru débile au début, mais j'avais rapidement vu les bénéfices, qui valaient le sacrifice. L'étrange sentiment qui me disait que ce que je faisais n'était pas la bonne chose, disparut lentement.

Après des années de souffrances, j'en avais assez de rêver de vous. vous m'auriez hanter, sans fin, et personne ne l'aurait su. Pendant la journée, vous m'auriez chassé. Me recherchant pour '_évacuer votre stress_' J'étais fatigué de toujours être sous votre coupe. Jour et nuit, vous étiez là, et j'en avais eu assez. J'avais finalement décidé de me battre. Ce que nous fîmes. Sorts, malédictions et autres, rebondissaient contre le mur de la vielle cellule. Je pariais que vous regrettiez, tous les entraînements que vous m'aviez fait faire, et je pouvais dire pour la première fois de ma vie que j'étais content de tout ce que vous m'aviez fait. Je ne pleurais pas quand vous m'envoyiez au tapis, et je savais que si je ne réagissais pas rapidement, vous alliez gagner. Je pouvais sentir, votre ombre planant juste au dessus de moi, préparée à me tuer. Je n'avais plus peur de la mort, oh non, vous avez réussis à ne rien me faire ressentir face à elle.

La plupart, quand ils vous regardaient, aviaent peur face à votre corps imposant. Grand avec des épaules musclées. Vous ressembliez à l'épitomé du pouvoir – mais je ne regardais pas ça sur vous. Non, je regardais vos yeux. Ils m'avaient toujours indiqué ce que vous pensiez. Je pouvais voir la progression de vos pensées. Vous pesiez le pour et le contre pour savoir si vous deviez tuer votre seul héritier. Je pouvais voir les 'pour' gagné en puissance et faire leur chemin dans votre esprit. Je pouvais peut-être, être votre seul et unique héritier, mais il était de même assez facile de rendre enceinte, ma mère sans coeur. Tout ce que vous aviez à faire, était de lui donnez l'ordre d'aller dans le lit. Oui, elle pourrait protester un peu au début : se plaignant à propos de son corps déformé comme lorsqu'elle avait été enceinte de moi. Mais vous n'auriez qu'à lui promettre, un voyage dans quelques magnifiques pays chez les sorciers, en France ou dans un autre pays étranger et c'est tout ce que cela vous prendrais. J'aurais été remplacé, je suis désolé si je n'étais pas assez fort pour vous père. Je n'avais jamais été qu'un pâle jeu, faible, pour jouer le rôle de votre héritier. Je savais cela, j'avais fait de mon mieux, père et je vous aie laissé tomber. Je ne pouvais plus le supporter encore. Une petite partie de moi avait espéré, voir dans vos yeux des remords alors que vous alliez me tuer. J'étais après tout, un membre à part entière de la lignée des Malfoy, et j'avais espéré représenter quelques chose pour vous , au moins un peu. Mais non, tout ce que je pus voir étaient, du dégoût et de la haine.

« J'avais de grands espoirs pour toi Draco. Pourquoi es-tu partis, et fais éclater tout à mon visage ? »

Je me mis alors à penser à la raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé que j'en avais eu assez de ce jeu. La raison pour laquelle j'avais décidé de me battre pour la première fois.

TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petit)

Stachmou,


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et oui je sais je ne m'appelle pas encore J.K Rowling...

C'est une traduction ce qui veut dire que l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas non plus mais c'est un plaisir de la traduire so Enjoy it !

Attention : il y aura mention de viols non détaillés, incestes et MPREG et oui la total donc ne vous attendez pas a une histoire très joyeuse et CECI EST UN SLASH donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations entres hommes vous pouvez partir.

Si vous voulez envoyer un petit message à la fameuse lonelyseagoddess vous pouvez et je pense qu'elle appréciait grandement.

Chapitre 2

(pov Draco)

Je fronçais les sourcils et me mis à rechercher les raisons. Celles-ci m'apparurent comme évidentes. J'avais vraiment décidé de me battre pour la première fois pour une seule et même personne : celle qui faisait battre mon cœur et son nom était : Harry Potter. Le garçon qui ne pensait à rien d'autre, sauf au fait que j'étais un mangemort en puissance, ce qui était définitivement faux. Mais bon, personne ne croirait que Draco Malfoy, fils du grand Lucius Malfoy, mangemort, bras droit à la solde du seigneur des ténèbres , voudrait aller du côté de la lumière. Non, personne ne voudrait croire un mot qui sortait de ma bouche alors j'avais préféré le suivre. Ignorant ce que je pensais être le mieux. Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je suis désolé père. Je suis désolé que je ne puisse pas être l'homme que vous voudriez que je sois. Je suis désolé d'être faible. Je suis désolé pour tout mais je ne peux plus vivre en mentant. Je ne peux plus me réveiller tous les jours et prétendre que je ne ressens rien d'autre que de la haine et du mépris. Père je dois vous avouer que j'ai brisé la première règle des Malfoys. Père, je suis tombé amoureux. »

Un son vif traversa l'air avant que je ne sois touché par un maléfice. Je n'étais pas sûr duquel il s'agissait. Après tout les sorts que j'avais reçue la douleur perçue me semblait insoutenable et je n'arrivais pas a reconnaître ce sortilège. Une seule chose que je refusais de faire était de crier, parce que si il y avait bien une chose que j'avais appris en étant auprès de lui était que les faiblesses étaient récompensés par de belles punitions. Pleurer était une faiblesse l'une des plus grandes faiblesse. Donc comme un bon petit Malfoy j'avais donné le meilleur de moi-même, je me mordais la langue et étouffais mes cris. Je pouvais aisément sentir le goût âpre de mon sang emplir ma bouche. Je déglutissais lentement en essayant de faire passer les révoltes de mon estomac face à ce liquide. Je pouvais sentir mon corps convulser sur le sol et je ne faisais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je me laissais parcourir par la douleur pour mieux la subir. Je savais de vécue que si je me crispais la douleur ne serait que plus forte. Je ne savais pas combien de temps je passais sur le sol mais petit à petit la douleur reflua, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que cela était lié au fait que le sortilège avait été arrêté. J'entendis alors la voix de mon père me parvenir difficilement. J'avais l'impression d'être dans du coton et je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. Je parvins tout de même à comprendre certaines phrases :

« Comment-as-tu pu ? Après tout ce que je t'ai raconté. Qui-est-ce Draco ? Qui est-elle pour avoir pu te faire me trahir ? Moi ? »

« Il ne sait même pas que je l'aime père alors pourquoi le mettre en danger ? Pour lui faire subir une douleur plus forte que la mienne ? »

« Lui ? Non mon fils est une foutue pédale ! »

« Mais voyons père, vous avez ouvert mes cuisses tellement de fois que je ne les comptes plus. Pas seulement pour vous mais pour tout vos amis qui voulaient m'avoir. Même le Seigneur des ténèbres m'est passé dessus. Pourquoi cela vous dérangerait-il que je pourrait être ?

« Silence, toi ! Ingrat ! Tu es le fils le moins utile que je... »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne serais plus votre fils une minute de plus. Je peux le voir dans vos yeux père, votre plan était de me tuer cette nuit et mon plan était de vous laisser faire. J'en ai assez père, vous m'avez finalement brisé totalement et je n'ai plus la force de me battre et j'esp... »

Un bruit sourd provenant du sol me coupa. Je pouvais entendre des voix crier et hurler dans le but de protéger leur maître. Mon père se retourna rapidement et marcha en dehors du dongeon.

« Nous finirons cette discussion plus tard »

Doucement je me remis sur pieds tout en me tenant le ventre. Il n'avait pas été de main morte et la douleur me transperçait. Une fois sur mes deux pieds j'époussetais ma robe sachant pertinemment que les traces dessus ne feraient que s'incruster encore plus si cela était possible. Je sortis de la pièce et montais les escaliers, ne sachant pas réellement pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que je devais absolument participer à cette bataille. Lorsque je rentrais dans le salle à manger réservé aux invités je le vis. Devant moi se tenais la grande bataille finale. Harry potter se tenait droit en première ligne tandis que derrière lui les combattants de la lumière se tenait en demi-cercle comme l'avaient fait les mangemorts derrière le seigneur des ténèbres. Lentement je m'avançais et faisais mon chemin dans les rangs des mangemorts alors que personne ne faisait attention à moi.

Je vis mon père bougeant dans la masse de personne. Il s'arrêta au milieu de la foule, se cachant encore parmi eux. Je pouvais le voir attraper sa baguette et leva sur moi comme il l'avait prévu dans son plan. Je savais qu'il n'allait pas me tuer mais plutôt tenter d'éliminer celui qui j'aimais. Il allait lui lancer un sort pendant qu'il était distrait par sa « discussion » avec le seigneur des ténèbres. Je pouvais sentir l'urgence dans toutes les fibres de mon corps et je bougeais aussi rapidement que je pouvais dans ma situation. Je réfléchissais de plus en plus rapidement avant de me rappeler que mon parrain m'avait enseigné la legilimensie. J'en profitais pour lui dire d'utiliser sa connexion avec Harry pour lui dire de lancer le sort une fois que j'aurais distrait la masse de mangemorts.

« Père comment avez-vous osé ? »

Une fois que j'eus crier cette phrase tous les yeux se retournèrent vers moi. Lorsque je l'entendis : Le sortilège de la mort. Puis le son d'un corps tombant par terre. Harry l'avait fait. Il avait tué le seigneur des ténèbres. Mon père tourna violemment la tête vers moi et me fixa :

« Toi espèce de fils égoïste ! Ne te rends tu pas compte de ce que tu as fait. Tu as entraîné la fin du règne de notre maître ! Tu le paieras fils ! Tu le paieras très vite ! »

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que Sev m'avait assez fait confiance pour me croire et pour passez le message à Harry et qu'il l'aie en plus écouté. Le seigneur des ténèbres le pilier de la haine de mon père. Il l'a alors entraîné à utiliser sa haine pour le mal. Il a été la cause de tout leurs maux, toutes les raisons pour lesquelles il avait souffert. Souffert tellement dans son enfance. C'était pour cela que je souris à mon père :

« Vous n'avez aucun plus aucun pouvoir sur moi père, parce que j'ai perdu la peur de la mort. Vous me l'aviez inculqué il a un bon bout de temps déjà parce que, comment me l'aviez vous dit ? Ahh oui je me rappelle « _la peur est une faiblesse Draco » _ou encore « _les Malfoys ne sont pas faible, nous devons rester fort pour servir notre maître »_ C'était toujours notre maître par ci notre maître par la, mais je ne l'aie jamais considéré comme mon maître, et cela t'a toujours donné envie de me voir mourir. Je ne pouvais pas être aussi fort que tu l'aurais voulu et je ne l'ai jamais aimé mais je vais te dire quelque chose, je suis assez fort pour te faire face sans ressentir aucune peur. De plus, de toute façons il n'y a rien que tu puisses me faire que tu ne m'as déjà fait. Je paris que tu regrette de ne pas m'avoir tué plus tôt ? Je suis aussi désolé que tu n'aies pas pu m'aimer à travers toute la haine qui faisait partie de ta vie. Mais c'est finit maintenant et à partir de ce jour tu ne seras rien d'autre qu'un souvenir désagréable. Je serais finalement libéré de toi. »

Je sortis ma baguette et la pointait vers le corps de mon père.

« Je voulais te voir mourir sachant que tu seras la première et la dernière personne que je tuerais...maintenant au revoir père »

Dans un flash vert je la sentis pour la première fois. La liberté. Et cela était complètement renversant. Je fermais mes yeux et ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire quand son corps inerte mais encore chaud tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. J'étais vraiment libre de lui. Je pouvais sentir le peau qui reposait sur mes épaules s'alléger. Il ne pouvais plus m'utiliser pour son propre plaisir. Je n'étais plus son jouet. Je n'aurais plus jamais à avoir peur de me faire battre ou de voir la lumière provenant de sa baguette me frapper pour me faire ressentir de la douleur. Je sursautais quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule et me retournais pour voir mon parrain. Il semblait tellement heureux que le sentiment au fond de moi continuais de s'accroître. Cela me prit un moment avant de relâcher la pression et de pouvoir enfin accepter que mon parrain était juste fière de moi. A cette pensée un sourire se profila sur mon visage pour la première fois depuis des années. Je me détachais de lui et regardais pour la deuxième fois dans la direction d'Harry. Il se trouvait la au milieu de ses amis. Mes yeux restèrent bloqués dans ceux d'Harry et un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage, je lui dis alors :

« Merci »

Je lui dis cela car je ne connaissais pas un autre moyen de le remercier. Harry se rapprocha de moi en s'éloignant de ses amis. Sev le regarda pendant un moment et acquiesça, répondant à la question muette qu'il lui avait posé et s'éloigna de moi.

« Non, je pense que nous te devons tous une fière chandelle et c'est plutôt à nous de te dire merci. Cela n'aurais pas pu arriver sans toi, je n'aurais jamais pu l'entraîner sa défaite »

Je pouvais sentir la chaleur, non voulue, s'accaparer de mes joues leur donnant une teinte rougeoyante.

« Je n'aie rien fait, je-je devrais partir maintenant. »

Je me tenais là pour la première fois sans la peur de me faire punir. Je me reculais et courus hors de la pièce. Je pouvais entendre le bruit de pieds derrière moi me forçant à courir de plus en plus rapidement. Je sortis hors de la maison et courus le long de l'allée de notre domaine qui menait droit vers les écuries. Je ne savais pas réellement pourquoi mais cette endroit m'avait toujours rassuré. Je me dirigeais vers le box de mon cheval préféré : c'était un grand étalon noir que j'avais nommé et orage. Doucement les pas se firent plus fort, se rapprochant de plus en plus de moi. Orage sentis ma peur et se mit en face de moi pour me protéger tandis que je me mis dans un angle de son box. Orage souffla longuement avant de taper le sol de ses sabots. J'entendis le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir et aperçut Harry.

« Hé gentil garçon, je ne vais pas le blesser »

Il le dit d'une façon si douce que le cheval fit quelque pas en arrière lui libérant assez de passage pour pouvoir le laisser entrer. Avant qu'il n'entre complètement Orage renifla et lui laissa encore plus de marge pour passer, satisfait de voir qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Harry lui flatta gentiment le museau et s'agenouilla devant moi alors même que je n'avais même pas remarquer que je m'étais assis.

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Je le regardais les yeux écarquillés. Je n'en revenais pas, il m'avait appelé par mon prénom pour la première fois. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et Harry en réponse se rapprocha de moi d'un peu plus près, comme si il testait ma réaction. Une fois son inspection faite, il passa un de ses bras autour de mes épaules. Quand il vit une fois de plus que je ne le repoussais pas il me serra dans ses bras. Un sentiment de chaleur et de protection explosèrent dans mon corps se répandant dans mon corps quand de la lave en fusion. Je ne cherchais pas à me battre mais me laissais fondre dans ses bras me détendant pour la première fois depuis longtemps . Je laissais mes larmes couler librement après tant d'années de dépressions et de souffrances. Je ne savais pas combien de temps, il resta à me tenir me murmurant des choses douces et me réconfortant tout en traçant des cercles imaginaires sur mon dos.

Quand j'eus finalement réussi à m'arrêter de pleurer je me sentis particulièrement fatigué autant mentalement que physiquement. Je redressais ma tête et regardais Harry. Je pus alors le voir me sourire, simple qui me faisait me sentir mieux.

« Souhaiterais-tu aller au lit maintenant ? » me dit-il gentiment. (ndt : je vous vois venir les petites perverses...)

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer, l'autorisant à m'aider à me remettre sur mes pieds. J'avais l'impression que mes jambes étaient faites de coton et il me rapprocha de lui m'invitant silencieusement à le prendre comme appui, ce qui me faisait particulièrement plaisir. Il me semblait qu'il me portait presque à la force de ses bras tellement je me sentais fébrile mais il ne me demanda pas si il pouvait me porter ce qui me faisait d'autant plus plaisir parce que j'avais un semblant de force qui me permettait de tenir debout. Il m'emmena vers la première cheminée qu il croisa, prit de la poudre de cheminette et dit clairement :

"12 square Grimmaurd."


	3. Chapter 3

****** My Dragons Story**

**Toujours et encore les mêmes disclaimers rien ne m'appartient même pas l'histoire en elle même c'est pour vous dire elle appartient à lonelygoddess.**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews je ne me lasse pas de les relire et pour les personnes à qui je n'ai pas encore répondu ne vous inquiétez pas c'est juste qu'entre le bac et les résultats (j'ai enfin eu le bac!) je n'étais pas vraiment présente donc je vais me rattraper et commencer une autre traduction que je mettrais plus tard, sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**(**___**PDV Draco**_**)**

* * *

Nous arrivions en face de la cheminette et nous placions à l'intérieur des flammes vertes. Nous apparaissions alors, dans un grand manoir qui devait être celui des Black. Je l'avais facilement reconnu grâce aux photos que j'avais vu et trouvé dans les affaires de ma mère et plus précisément dans son vieil album photo. Mais comment...comment Harry pouvait avoir accès et connaître ce manoir ? Il n'était pas, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un Black. Il dût voir ma surprise car il répondit à mes questions sans même le savoir.

« C'est la maison de mon parrain et je suis sûr qu'il t'accueillera à bras ouverts »

Nous passions alors par la grande porte d'entrée avant d'entendre des voix excitées s'exclamer :

« Harry »

Je sursautais et vit apparaître une rousse que je reconnue étant Ginny Weasley. Cette dernière courut vers lui, l'agrippa me forçant à le lâcher. N'ayant pas la force de rester sur mes deux pieds, je tombais malheureusement devant ceux d'Harry. Une honte sans peine me traversa et je cachais ma tête du mieux que je pouvais pour ne pas qu'ils voient mes joues devenurs rouges. Je redressais finalement la tête avant de me statufier : la petite Weasley était en train d'embrasser Harry et ce dernier n'opposait aucune résistance. Je sentis par la suite une douleur dans ma poitrine et compris que mon cœur était brisé. Je fermais alors longuement les yeux, sachant que ce qui s'était passé avant, avait été trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Je savais pourtant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait jamais m'aimer de la même manière que moi je le faisais pour lui. Après tout, il n'était pas aveugle et il avait du s'apercevoir, d'ph combien j'étais sale et non pur contrairement à lui. Et peut-être que cela le dégoûtait...Je me redressais et me mis difficilement sur mes pieds quand je sentis alors la poigne d'Harry autour de moi, mais cette fois-ci je ne me laissais pas aller et me tendis. Je le repoussais par la suite.

« Dra- » commença-t-il avant que je ne le coupe.

« Je vais bien. Montre moi juste un endroit où je pourrais dormir et je ne te dérangerais plus » disais-je prenant soin de prendre le même ton que j'employais quand j'étais à Poudlard. Je m'en fichais de savoir si je pouvais le blesser, parce que quoique je fasse rien ne lui feras jamais aussi mal que ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pourquoi ? Toi !espèce d'ingrat- » commença à crier Ron face à mon comportement, mais je le coupais avant d'en entendre de plus belles.

« Weasley, j'ai déjà entendu cette phrase cette fois là venant d'un homme deux fois plus puissant que toi donc tais-toi »

Je ne fis que m'attirer les foudres ou plutôt les regards de tout le monde, mais je les ignorais et commençais à partir.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veux bien me montrer cette pièce ou devrais-je monter par moi même et en prendre une au hasard selon mes goûts ? »

« Je vais te montrer. » répondit Harry, incapable de cacher la douleur et la peine dans sa voix face à mon changement d'attitude, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Il avait déjà briser mon cœur, qui se retrouvait encore piétiné.

La matin qui suivit, je me réveillais à cause de la lumière qui vint se poser sur moi. Je me redressais et remarquais tout d'abord que je n'étais pas dans mon manoir. A cette pensée, un sentiment de peur me traversa, me stoppant dans mon mouvement. Je fronçais les sourcils avant que les souvenirs ne me reviennent. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sentir comme un coup de couteau nommé : douleur, à la simple image du fameux couple s'embrassant devant moi.

« Draco ? »

C'était Harry, comment je le savais ? Je reconnaîtrais la voix de la personne que j'aimais n'importe où.

« Quoi ? » Répondais-je en claquant la langue.

Je le regrettais presque immédiatement en voyant Harry et plus précisément son beau visage ce tordre dans une grimace de douleur. Je soupirais. Je ne pouvais pas rester de marbre face à cela et pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était malheureux. Ce n'était pas comme si il m'appréciait un tant soit peu, ou qu'il me considérait comme un de ses amis alors pourquoi être en peine face à mon caractère qui n'avait rien de nouveau. Je le regardais et le vis prendre place à mes côtés.

« Draco ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Qu'ais-je fais de mal ? A peine hier quand nous sommes arrivés à la maison, tu as soudainement changé de comportement, te comportant comme le bon vieux Malfoy que tu étais autrefois agissant de façon froide »

« Mais tu te trompes je suis toujours le _bon vieux_ Malfoy avec qui tu es allés à l'école »

« Non, hier dans l'étable tu étais Draco et non Malfoy. Que s'est-il donc passé pour t'énerver entre là bas et ici ? »

« Qu'est ce que cela peut te faire ? Laisse moi juste le temps de prendre une douche et de m'habiller et j'irais de nouveau dans mon manoir et partirais loin de ta vue »

« Non Draco tu peux rester ici je ne te chasserais jamais. Et de toute façon tu n'as besoin de rester dans ce grand manoir tout seul »

« Je ne veux pas être un boulet pour toi ou ton parrain, à cause de cela. Même si cela t'embête, j'ai quand même un endroit où aller»

« S'il te plaît, j'insiste tu ne nous dérangeras jamais. Je t'en supplie »

J'allais pour protester quand il LE fit -la chose la plus diabolique qu'il puisse me faire- il me donna le plus doux regard que je n'avais jamais vue. Je croyais qu'on appelait ce regard celui du « chien égaré ». La muraille que j'avais essayé de bâtir de nouveau autour de mon coeur pendant toute la nuit se désagrégea brique par brique.

« D'accord mais j'insiste pour payer un loyer »

« Tu n'as vraiment pas... »

« Sois je paye un loyer soit je pars et c'est non négociable »

« D'accord tu vas payer un loyer. Maintenant venons à la raison première pour laquelle j'étais venue, le repas est servit si tu as faim »

Surpris du fait qu'il parle du repas je regardais l'horloge sur la table de chevet et vit qu'il était midi passé. Doux Jésus, je n'avais jamais dormis plus de 7 heures depuis mes cinq ans. Père n'aurait pas aimé. A cette pensée je ne pus penser au fait que de là où il était il ne pourrait plus me faire du mal ni me contrôler.

« Pourquoi personne ne m'a réveillé plus tôt ? »

« Hé bien tu as eu une journée très fatigante hier et j'ai pensé que, de dormir un peu plus te ferais du bien »

J'acquiesçais silencieusement, sortis du lit pour me doucher et m'habiller.

« Je serais en bas dès que je me serais laver et préparer »

Harry hocha la tête et je partis dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait relié à la chambre.

OoOoOoOoO

Je descendis les escaliers avant de m'arrêter devant la porte de la cuisine. J'entendis des voix et me rapprochais de la porte pour mieux écouter même si la porte étouffais la majorité des sons ce qui rendait la conversation incompréhensible. Il semblait y avoir notre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal c'est-à-dire Remus lupin, les frères jumeaux Weasley : Fred et George, le plus jeune garçon de la famille Weasley Ron, et une voix que je ne connaissais pas, Harry, une autre voix grave que je ne connaissais pas non plus, suivit d'une voix un peu plus aigu qui appartenait à madame Weasley.

D'accord c'était un très grand groupe de personnes comme ce à quoi j'avais crains. Je pris cependant une grande respiration, relevais la tête me tenant par la même bien droit et fis mon entrée dans la pièce. Le silence s'abattit brusquement. Ces personnes étaient tellement prévisibles que cela en était presque triste. J'attendis patiemment le commentaire méchant de Ron qui ne tarda pas à venir...5...4...3...2...1..

« Hey la fouine, tu as finalement consentis à nous rendre grâce par ta présence ? »

« Ronald, surveille ton comportement ou va dans ta chambre »

Ah, j'avais raison la douce voix de femme provenait de madame Weasley.

« Ron s'il te plaît je t'ai demandé de ne rien commencer. Draco a eu une journée difficile Hier »

« Merci pour l'aide mais je suis un grand garçon maintenant et je peux supporter le comportement dur de Weasley. Je suis même capable d'aller au toilette tout seul »

Harry rougit et je me déplaçais vers la seul chaise libre qu'il y avait et qui se trouvait malheureusement devant la seule personne que je ne voulais pas : Ginny Weasley. A côté de moi se trouvait un homme aux cheveux noirs que je n'avais jamais vu à part à part dans certaines batailles auxquelles mon père m'avait emmené. L'homme me présenta alors sa main que j'acceptai de serrer, il se présenta par la suite :

« Bonjour, on ne sait jamais rencontré avant. Je suis Sirius Black et tu as sauvé la vie de mon filleul hier. Je voudrais te remercier et te laisser savoir que tu es la bienvenue ici quand tu veux »

« Merci monsieur mais si je reste ici -comme Harry a insisté, je reste pour le moment- je paierais un loyer pour ma chambre. Je voudrais quand même vous remercier pour votre hospitalité »

Un regard de dégoût se forma sur son visage et il me répondit :

« S'il te plaît appelles moi Sirius comme tout le monde. Etre appelé monsieur me donne l'impression d'être encore plus vieux que ce que ne je suis et tu n'as pas besoin d'être si formel, parce que nous sommes tous amis dans cette pièce. Et à propos du loyer tu dois savoir que le ministère va geler les comptes de ta famille à partir de maintenant. »

« Ah, je paris que tous les comptes des Malfoy le seront mais j'ai eu l'intelligence de mettre la même portion d'argent dans plusieurs banques moldus, sous de nombreux nom différents. Je sais comment le ministre marche. Il peut être idiot mais il a quelques personnes intelligente qui travaille pour lui »

« Je suis impressionné que tu ne connaisses déjà rien, qu'à quoi ressemble une banque moldue»

Le deuxième plus jeune Weasley avait décidé de s'incruster dans la conversation et de montrer son horrible tête encore une fois.

« J'ai vécu là-bas pendant trois mois l'année dernière, Weasley. Je connais beaucoup plus de choses que la moitié du ministère. C'est l'une des leçons de mon père. Je dois connaître mon ennemi aussi bien que je te connais toi. Tu aime secrètement les épinards même si tout le monde pense que tu les détestes. Tu peux seulement manger si tu as compter tous les condiments avant pour être sur qu'il y a le même nombre de morceaux de nourritures dans toute l'assiette. Oh et tu ne peux pas dormir tant que tu n'as pas ton Teddy Zinnky avec toi. »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de grimacer devant son visage choqué. Ah, quand même certaines leçons de mon père m'étaient enfin utiles. A la fin de ma tirade toute la table se mit à rire et Weasley tourna au rouge aussi rouge que ses cheveux. (ndt :je sais ses cheveux son orange mais en anglais il y a un jeu de mots puisqu'un roux = redhead et comme il prend la couleur de ses cheveux sa veut dire qu'il devient red)

« Comment connais-tu tout cela ? Je vis dans le même dortoir que lui et je n'aie même pas remarqué que qu'il avait un Teddy. »

« Simple observation et quelques recherches. Je peux te raconter sa journée entière aussi bien que pour toi, Harry. Vous étiez des personnes que je considérais comme des ennemis, aussi bien que certaines personnes à qui je ne pouvais pas faire confiance »

« Wow vraiment ? »

« Tu voudrais que je te le prouve Potter ? Première chose que tu fais tous les jours une fois que tu as mis tes lunettes est que tu enlèves le sortilège de silence de ton lit. Tu le mets tous les jours pour éviter aux autres de t'entendre te réveiller en criant quand tu as des cauchemars. Puis tu vas dans la salle et te brosses les dents. Après tu t'habilles, prends tes livres et rencontre tes amis pour déjeuner. Si c'est un lundi, Double cours de potion, une pause à la salle de bain, Charmes, heure de libre, déjeuner, histoire de la magie, défense contre les forces du mal et encore une pause au toilette. Puis tu vas très souvent jouer au Quidditch jusqu'au dîner. Après dîner, si tu n'as pas de détention, tu vas dans ton dortoir rechercher des excuses pour ne pas faire tes devoirs et tu finis généralement pas jouer à des jeux ou tu finis par jouer au Quidditch. Dois-je réellement continuer ? »

« Non »

« Harry comment as-tu pu ? Tu m'avais dit que tu en avais fini avec tes cauchemars et c'est pour cela que tu ne nous réveillais plus »

« Hé bien, j'en avais marre de vous inquiéter et donc cela m'apparaissait comme étant la seule solution »

« Vraiment il n'y a pas besoin de s'énerver, tu as toi aussi tes propres secrets que tu n'as pas voulu partager à Potter. N'est-ce pas vrai Granger ? »

J'aimais savoir que j'avais raison. Les deux, Granger et Weasley, rougirent et regardèrent sauf en direction d'Harry...enfin Potter. Par tous les saints pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il choisisse cette pute.

« Ron, Mione ? De quoi Draco est en train de parler ? »

« Hé bien tu vois Harry, Mione et moi nous sortons ensemble. »

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Je pouvais presque sentir la douleur dans la voix d'Harry mais je résistais face à l'urgence que j'avais de le réconforter et le tenir dans mes bras.

« P-pas depuis longtemps, s'il te plaît Harry ne t'énerves pas. On ne savait seulement pas comment te le dire »

« Pas depuis longtemps Granger ? Moi qui pensait que plus d'un an cela commençait déjà à faire un bail »

Ce commentaire m'attira le regard des deux anciens amants secrets

« U..u..n an dites moi que c'est une blague ? »

« Non Harry nous sortons ensemble depuis aussi longtemps que ce qu'il a dit. Je suis désolé, Nous ne voulions pas te faire de la peine ou que tu te sentes à part et après nous n'avons pas trouvé le bon temps de te le dire.. »

« Arrêtez ! Vous, vous ne m'avez pas assez fait confiance. Quel est donc l'autre raison pour laquelle vous ne me l'avez jamais dit ? »

Je pus entendre de la peine dans sa voix et à ce moment je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser : oui maintenant tu connais la douleur qui te brise et te déchire en deux. Laisse la te manger alors que tu es en vie. Sens la te poignarder ton cœur sans remords, comme la douleur que m'as assénée. A la seule pensée de cela mon cœur se serra dans une étreinte appelé regret et culpabilité parce que j'étais le seul à apporter de la peine à mon amour, mais je fis de mon possible pour prétendre que cela ne me touchait pas, et appréciais la petite parcelle de vengeance que j'avais pu réaliser.

« Harry je suis si dés.. »

« Tais toi Ron. Mangeons juste le déjeuner »

La salle fut alors dans un silence inconfortable durant le reste repas. Cela me rappelait les dîners à la maison. Maison ? J'avais utilisé le mauvais mot. Cet endroit était tout sauf une maison. C'était juste un trop grand manoir, où j'ai dû résider. C'était un domicile (ndt je sais que domicile et maison c'est la même chose mais en anglais, home et house veulent dire maison sauf que Home a un caractère sentimentale et house joue plus sur l'habitat) et rien de plus. Le fil de mes pensées fut bloqué quand mon parrain rentra dans la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Je pensais qu'après ce qui s'était passé hier tout le monde serait en joie mais je vous vois plus mélancolique que jamais »

« Hey Sev, désolé mais ton filleul a juste amené à la lumière certaines choses que je n'avais même pas remarqué »

« Qu'a-t-il dit de possible pour que cela te mine autant ? »

« Que Ron et Mione sortent ensemble depuis plus d'un an et ont négligé de me le dire »

« Oh, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir ? C'était un peu évident »

« Pour un serpentard oncle Sev, souviens toi il n'y a que des Griffondors »

Je décidais de les rejoindre dans leur discussion.

« Ah, comment ais-je pus oublier...bien revenons à la raison pour laquelle je suis revenue, Draco, j'ai été envoyé pour te dire que tout tes comptes et propriétés sont soumis a des recherches pour voir si il n'y a pas de mauvaises reliques avant que tu ne sois autorisé à revenir »

« Je savais cela. Cela pouvais prendre plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne finissent et j'ai besoin de vêtements et d'autres petites choses. Ah, mais bon ils me donnent une bonne excuse pour faire du shopping »

« Tu parles comme une fille quand tu dis ça Malfoy »

La plus jeune des Weasley ramena elle aussi sa tête, son horrible tête.

« Je penses que c'est une façon de dire même si je préfère m'entendre appeler : gay tout simplement, si ça ne te dérange pas »

« Tu es gay Draco ? »

« Oui, est-ce que cela te dérange Harry ? »

« Non, pas du tout, je suis bi et Siri et Remy sortent ensemble »

« Ah, cela explique pourquoi ils étaient en train de jouer à certains jeux, hein »

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire un sourire moqueur quand je vis que la paire se mit a rougir et regarda leur plats.

* * *

The End et to be continued

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petit)

Stachmou,


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les disclaimers sont appliqués ce qui veut dire que rien ne m'appartient. Je vous remercie encore pour toute ces reviews ça me fait toujours autant plaisir !

Laissons place au RAR :

Adénoïde : hé oui être bi cela n'apporte pas souvent que des bonnes choses surtout quand on s'appelle Harry et que l'on a ce que j'appelle un comportement complètement Harryolesque, c'est-à-dire complètement bizarre et non compréhensible avec une pincée de pensée griffondor. Cela ne va certainement pas arrangé les choses et je peux dire qu'il va faire des choses très regrettables. J'espère que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre. Comme je n'aies pas pu te répondre à toute tes gentilles petites réviews je vais le faire maintenant. C'est vrai que la mort de papy Lucius et Voldemort n'es absolument pas une grande perte surtout que Lucius n'a pas du tout suivit ses propres préceptes ce qui es indigne d'un Malfoy :) . Heureusement que les autres sont arrivés à temps sinon Draco serait peut-être mort. Sa mère n'en parlons pas je pense qu'en même que c'est la plus grande des lâches, autant Lucius et voldemort l'ont été parce qu'ils avaient utilisé leur supériorité pour assouvir leurs plaisirs malsain sur un enfant mais, Narcissa n'a rien fait. Alors même qu'elle le savait, je pense que personne ne laisserait leur propre enfant dans les mains de dégénérés un peu comme Lili et James Potter, jusqu'au bout ils auront voulu sauver leur fils.

******My Dragons Story**

Chapitre 3

_**PDV HARRY **_

Cela faisait trois semaines que la bataille finale s'était passée et je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que tout était réellement finit. Plus de Voldemort, plus de morts et une grande liberté. C'était comme si un grand poids s'était enlevé de mes épaules et que je pouvais enfin respirer sans craindre chaque nuit de me voir déranger par un de ses cauchemars où Voldemort était le personnage principale. Cependant le seul nuage dans mon beau ciel bleu était Draco. Il agissait toujours de manière froide comme jamais il ne l'avait fait et je n'arrivais toujours pas à trouver la véritable raison de son changement d'attitude. Il avait l'air tellement bien jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive dans la maison et à ce moment là Ginny m'avait embrassé, bien que cela m'avait ennuyé. Je lui avais dit des centaines de fois de ne pas faire ça, que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle mais elle continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Elle était comme obsédée par moi et ne voulait surtout pas abandonner. Je secouais la tête et me dit que je devais aller voir ce que Draco était en train de faire, il avait l'air encore plus en colère que d'habitude.

OoOoOoOoO

Je frappais fortement à sa porte et attendis de voir si il allait me répondre et m'autoriser à rentrer.

« Qui est-ce ? »

Ah, il était toujours sur les nerfs.

« C'est moi Harry »

Je pus l'entendre soupirer.

« Tu peux rentrer »

J'entrais et vis qu'il avait pris ses nouveaux vêtements et était en train de les déposer sur son lit. Je rentrais, fermais la porte derrière moi et avançais jusqu'à lui. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le regarder. Enfin, vous voyez Draco n'était certainement pas comme les autres garçons. Lui était magnifique, sexy, bandant et il était à l'heure actuelle à moitié nu ce qui n'arrangeait certainement pas mon état. Je laissais mes pieds me guider jusque devant son lit, où je pris une place pour m'asseoir, probablement un peu trop près de lui pour être considérer comme étant une distance entre amis.

« Draco s'il te plaît, peux-tu me dire ce que j'ai fait de mal ? », lui demandais-je sans même y réfléchir.

Une fois que les mots passèrent outre ma bouche je me traitais d'imbécile 'Stupide Harry, méchant, méchant, méchant, stupide Harry', wow j'étais dans une période que j'avais appelé la période Dobby. Je me reconcentrais, enfin j'essayais quand Draco posa sa bouche contre la mienne. Mes neurones se déconnectèrent à nouveau et mes yeux qui avaient été écarquillés, se fermèrent sous le flots de sensations que j'éprouvais. Je me concentrais pour ne pas perdre pieds mais cela me semblait complètement impossible. Je perdus alors le peu de conscience que j'avais tenté de garder et le renversais sur le lit. Je me perdais contre ses lèvres si douces si envoûtantes qui me faisaient l'effet d'une drogue. Je ne pouvais les laisser même quand nous devions respirer cela me semblait être une torture que je ne pensais pas être capable de résister. Cependant quelque chose à propos de ce baiser me dérangeait. Je n'étais pas en train d'embrasser Draco -enfin si- mais ce n'était pas lui. Il ne m'embrassait pas de la même manière, il...je voyais qu'il ne mettait pas du cœur à l'ouvrage. Il était en train d'agir comme une pute professionnelle mais pas comme quelqu'un d'amoureux. Il n'y avait aucune émotion pendant ce baiser, je fronçais les sourcils et me dégageais, comme si il m'avait brûler. J'allais parler quand il me devança :

« N'était-ce pas ce que tu voulais ? Penses-tu que je suis aveugle ? Pour ne pas avoir vue la façon à laquelle tu me regardais ? »

« O-o-ou-oui tu as raison »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner quand je sentis la langue de Draco jouant contre mon cou. Il murmura doucement contre mon oreille une phrase qui faillit m'envoyer au septième ciel :

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux vraiment ? »

Son souffle caressant doucement le lobe de mon oreille, m'envoyant un délicieux frisson qui traversa ma colonne vertébrale. Mais cela me semblait toujours aussi dérangeant.

« Dis moi Harry. Dis ce que tu veux et je serais tien »

« Non », répondais-je doucement et je vis ses sourcils se froncer.

« Non ? Que veux-tu dire par non ? »

« Je dis non comme dans non ce n'est pas bien »

Je rencontrais encore une fois son regard glacial avant qu'il ne se pousse de sur moi et s'asseye. Il me regardait de nouveau.

« Ah, Oui mais que suis-je bête, comment avais-je pus oublier, c'est à cause de ta petite amie »

« Petite- amie ? »

« La petite Weasley »

« Ginny ? Nous ne sortons pas ensemble malgré ce qu'elle t'as dit, c'est juste que ce n'est pas bien »

« Pas bien ? C'est ce que tu veux je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Je peux le sentir dans la façon que tu as de bégayer quand je passe mes doigts sur toi que cela soit volontaire ou non. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cela ? Ce n'est pas pour cela que tu m'as gardé près de toi ?»

« Ne t'aies tu jamais dis que j'aimais tout simplement ta compagnie ? Que je t'aimais plus qu'un ami mais je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Ton cœur n'est pas à l'ouvrage et je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire »

Draco me poussa sur le dos, se mit sur moi et m'embrassa d'une façon merveilleuse. Ses mains passant en dessous de ma chemise et je ne pus empêcher les frissons de me traverser et de m'amener dans une autre dimension où il n'y avait que lui et moi, mais je pus le sentir de nouveau. Les mouvements de Draco me paraissaient comme mécanique, comme si il avait été entraîné, pour le faire et non pas pour le ressentir. Avec des regrets je le poussais de nouveau et maintenant il avait l'air complètement paniqué.

« Quoi ? Ne suis-je pas assez bon pour _le grand Harry Potter _? Pas assez beau ? Que dois-je faire pour être à ta hauteur ? »

Je soupirais et pensais: 'il n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre'.

« Tu es plus que bon Draco, mais tu agis comme une vulgaire prostitué ou quelque chose du genre. Si tu ne me veux réellement pas tu n'as pas à agir comme ça. Il y a pleins d'autres hommes dehors qui m'aimeraient avec leur cœur et non pas avec leur corps »

'Venais-je vraiment d'insulter Draco de pute ? '

Ha ! Ha ! J'espère qu'il vous a plus on apprend pas beaucoup de choses sur les deux protagonistes à part peut-être sur Harry qui a définitivement un sérieux problème, de tacte. Il ne faut surtout pas le condamner, pour sa défense il ne sait pas par quoi Draco est passé mais bon cela n'explique pas tout je vous l'accorde :) merci encore pour les reviews et j'espère en recevoir d'autre s'il vous plaît et je pense poster à la fin de la semaine.


	5. Chapter 5 LEMON

******My Dragons Story**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont malheureusement pas à moi et oui je sais je ne m'appelle pas encore J.K Rowling...

C'est une traduction ce qui veut dire que l'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas non plus mais c'est un plaisir de la traduire so Enjoy it !

Attention : il y aura mention de viols non détaillés, incestes et MPREG et oui la total donc ne vous attendez pas a une histoire très joyeuse et CECI EST UN SLASH donc si vous n'aimez pas les relations entres hommes vous pouvez partir.

Si vous voulez envoyer un petit message à la fameuse lonelyseagoddess vous pouvez et je pense qu'elle appréciait grandement, l'adresse de son profil sans les espaces :

: / / w w w . u / / s

-Les pensées de Draco sont entre '

J'ai réécrit le chapitre 1 si vous voulez le relire ne vous vous gênez pas, parce que j'ai remarqué que c'était le seul chapitre qui n'avait pas été vraiment comprit donc j'espère que cette fois-ci sera la bonne. !

ATTENTION ! ce chapitre contient une scène de sexe, donc si vous n'aimez pas attendez que je poste l'autre chapitre, et pour les autres j'espère que vous apprécierez !

Chapitre 4

(PDV Draco)

« Tu es plus que bon Draco, mais tu agis comme une vulgaire prostituée ou quelque chose du genre. Si tu ne me veux réellement pas tu n'as pas à agir comme ça. Il y a pleins d'autres hommes dehors qui m'aimeraient avec leur cœur et non pas avec leur corps »

oOoOoOoOo

Est-ce que Harry venait juste de m'appeler « pute » ? Hé bien, je ne pouvais pas dire que c'était un mensonge mais cela me blessait quand même.

« Tu ne te fais pas d'idées, je suis réellement une vraie prostituée ! »

Oh mon...avais-je vraiment crié ça ? En jugeant pas le regard d'Harry je ne pouvais que penser que oui, je l'avais dit.

« T-tu es une prost- »

« Oui Harry je suis une pute, tu peux le dire »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai couché avec des hommes et des femmes contre de l'argent, des informations, ou simplement parce que mon père me disait de le faire. J'étais son jouet favoris et un cadeau des plus spéciales pour ses amis. Il m'a bien entraîner comme tu as pu le voir. Je n'aies jamais laissé quelqu'un insatisfait »

'Pourquoi parlais je comme si je voulais mettre en avant ce batârd et plus précisément ce qu'il m'avait fait faire ?'

« Tu parles comme si tu étais fière de cela »

« C'est juste une autre part de moi. J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire pour survivre, rien de plus rien de moins »

« Donc c'était toujours que pour du sexe ?»

'Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas arrêter de me poser des questions auxquelles je ne voulais pas répondre ?'

« Écoute Harry, je n'aies aucune idée de ce que tu as dû imaginer dans ta tête mais je t'arrête tout de suite, ce n'était que du sexe. C'est tout ce que les gens veulent de moi donc pour moi ce n'était pas seulement du sexe comme tu l'as dit mais comme un outil, un puissant outil, pour avoir ce que je voulais et pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Par la suite je suis devenu très bon dans ma discipline »

Harry me lança un regard douloureux face à mes mots mais il me regarda d'autant plus confus.

« Donc tu le faisais en étant consentant ? »

« Putain, que veux tu que je te dise ? Ma première fois j'avais treize ans et c'était avec mon père. Il m'avait demandé de venir dans son bureau, une après-midi, quand ma mère était partie faire du shopping. Tout avait l'air normal jusqu'à ce que mon père me dise de venir et de m'asseoir à ses côtés. Il me disait encore et encore que à quel point j'étais beau pendant qu'il me déshabillait. Je me suis débattu qu'une fois qu'il commençais à me toucher la peau, à me caresser. Voyant à quel point j'étais réticent il m'a lancer l'imperium pour que je ne fasse rien d'autre qu'obéir. Quand il a enlevé le sort la seule chose que j'ai pu faire était de tomber par terre et il m'a laissé la gisant sur le sol froid, briser et pleurant, sans aucun remords. La seule chose qu'il m'aie dite avant de partir et que je ne pourrais jamais oublié était :'C'est pour ton bien mon garçon donc entraîne toi parce que notre seigneur a un fort intérêt en ta personne et tu ne le décevras pas. Je ne laisserais pas une baise minable entachée mon image et ma place auprès du Lord' . Donc depuis ce jour, il a invité quotidiennement un de ses amis parce qu'aucun d'eux ne pouvait attendre de me voir. Puis une fois par semaine mon père vérifiait ma progression pendant que ma mère était dehors. Est-ce cela que tu voulais entendre Harry ? Voulais-tu entendre ce qu'il s'est passé d'autre pendant tout le reste de l'année jusqu'à ce mon père pense que j'étais fin prêt pour son maître ? Que j'étais un jouet pour toute les personnes qui avait une quelconque information que mon père voulait ? «

J'arrêtais de parler et sans même réfléchir je poussais Harry sur le dos et montais sur ses hanches, contrôler par ma colère.

« J'ai couché avec plus d'hommes et de femmes que tu ne puisses l'imaginer. J'ai eu le plaisir de voir le seigneur des ténèbres pleurant pour avoir encore une nuit avec moi. Je peux faire des choses telles, que ton corps en resteraient coi de plaisir pendant des jours entiers »

Je m'allongeais sur lui pour ne pas qu'il se relève et l'embrassais fougueusement. En premier lieu, il se stoppa comme statufier avant de se mettre à m'embrasser en retour. Je murmurais rapidement un sort entre nos lèvres collés dans le but de faire disparaître nos vêtements. Harry poussa un glapissement et me renversa se mettant au dessus de moi. Je n'avais pourtant pas dit mon dernier mot.

(PDV Harry)

« Allez Harry ! Je suis nu au dessus de toi m'offrant et étant à ta merci. Je pourrais faire tout ce que tu désirs et tout ce que tu souhaites et toi, petit ingrat tu me repousses ? Hé bien, sache que personne ne m'a repoussé avant toi et ce n'est pas avec toi que cela va commencer...je ne suis pas sûr de prendre un non, comme réponse. »

« Es-tu en train de me menacer, Draco ? »

« Oh non bien sûr que non, j'étais juste en train d'établir le fait que je te trouvais tout bonnement irrésistible »

Je ne pouvais empêcher gémissement de plaisir de sortir d'entre mes lèvre sans mon consentement, ce qui le fit sourire. Il se mit alors à bouger ses hanche de haut en bas le long de mon érection qui me faisait douloureusement mal. Mon contrôle sur moi même se dissipait tellement vite que j'en perdais les pédales.

« Oh mon Dieu Draco, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas. Je ne te prendrais pas comme ces gens l'ont fait »

Il bougea ses hanches jusqu'à ce que mon gland humide tape contre son entrée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de frissonner en pensant à la suite et surtout au fait que je sentais que se serait parfait et à quel point il serait tellement serré autour de mon membre turgescent. Il se retourna et je fis face à ses fesses tellement rondes. Je ne fis rien et le vis enfoncer peu à peu ses doigts dans son petit trou qui m'apparaissait comme avide, un gouffre sans fond dans lequel je voudrais bien élire domicile. Il rajouta d'autres doigts continuant de s'étirer devant moi et je ne savais pas quel force me retenait de ne pas le prendre sur le champs. Si cela ne s'arrêtait qu'à la vision de Draco en train de se doigter, hé nan il fallait aussi qu'il ajoute des bruits plus ou moins forts qui auraient pu me faire jouir tellement il était bandant. J'aurais été le premier homme à jouir sans même avoir été touché. Il se remit dans sa position initiale et replace mon gland contre son trou sans jamais le faire rentrer. Il fit le tour de son anus me faisant miroiter un oasis que je n'avais pas encore vu. Sans me prévenir et encore moins sans que je m'y attende, il s'empala sur mon érection d'une traite me prenant jusqu'à la garde. Il poussa par la même un bruit ressemblant à la fois à un gémissement et un grognement et moi, ben moi je ne pouvais contrôler mon corps, ce dernier s'arqua sur le lit. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés face à sensation...je n'avais pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais. Il était tellement serré que je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur tapés contre mon pénis rendu sensible. Je ne savais pas si je devais pleurer ou pleurer mais de toute façon j'étais perdu. Nous avions à peine commencer que j'étais déjà partis.

« Tu n'es pas en train de me prendre, mais JE suis plutôt en train de TE prendre »

Il commença par la suite à bouger doucement de haut en bas au dessus de moi. J'avais perdu totalement le contrôle. Mon corps répondait à toute les sensations qu'il me procurait, à tout ses mouvements et je commençais à supplier pour avoir plus beaucoup plus. Je n'avais jamais senti cette sensation avant. Un feu sauvage nommé passion. Je me soumis totalement et laissais Draco prendre e contrôle par rapport à tout. Quelque chose que je n'avais jamais osé faire avant : au lit j'avais toujours besoin de tout contrôler de donner et de ne pas prendre. Je pouvais sentir la boule plaisir monter et grossir mais aussi la sensation qu'avait qu'il y avait dans mes testicules qui demandaient qu'à se libérer mais au lieu de vouloir faire durer le plaisir. Je me voyais comme une chienne en chaleur demander à Draco de descendre plus rapidement et plus fortement le long de mon pénis. Je luis disais que j'étais si proche et que je pouvais très bien sentir mon futur orgasme. Et là il se stoppa. Il se releva ou plutôt se mit à genoux, m'enlevant presque de son corps. Son souffle était erratique du fait qu'il était en train de chevaucher un bel étalon, ce qui le fatiguait grandement. Je soupirais et il sourit de façon suffisante :

« Dis moi non Harry. Dis moi que ce que l'on était en train de faire était mal et je te laisserais. Demande moi si c'était juste du sexe et appelle moi salope. Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? La tu es effrayés des réponses que tu attends. Ose me dire que ce que j'ai fait été mal. J'ai fait ce que j'ai du faire pour survivre comme toi et comme tu l'as dit avait je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Donc maintenant, c'est tout à toi de savoir ce qu'il va se passer après. Tu m'as léguer un contrôle parfait et maintenant je te le rends »

Cela fut dure pour moi de comprendre tout ce que Draco disait à cause de mon cerveau qui était complètement emplis d'un brouillard épais appelé : plaisir. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était que je voulais plus. Je voulais que Draco recommence à bouger ses hanches encore pour m'amener jusqu'au septième ciel. Il était alors devenue apparent qu'il ne ferait aucune de ces choses à quoi j'avais pensé, sans que je ne donne de moi-même et lui réponde enfin. Que je lui dise que c'était juste pour lui de donner son corps à n'importe qui, parce qu'il avait décidé de prendre le contrôle de mon corps. Je le retournais et le plaçais sur le dos avant de donner un coup de rein pour rentrer en lui de nouveau. Il resta là, totalement silencieux tandis que je le pénétrais rapidement. Il ne cria pas à haute voix comme je l'avais espéré. Lorsque je la sentis de nouveau faire son apparition, la petite boule dans mon bas ventre augmenter encore et encore. J'étais en train de venir, d'approcher l'orgasme du bout de mon pénis. Je bougeais plus rapidement et ma main partit à la recherche du pénis de Draco et commençais à bouger en même temps que je donnais des coups de reins. Je criais son nom quand je pus enfin sentir la boule qui me paraissait maintenant comme un ouragan me dévaster, exploser. J'en étais presque venus à m'évanouir sous le choc du plaisir. J'étais pantelant et roulais à ses côtés, complètement dans les vapes. Draco se leva alors et s'enroula dans un peignoir de bain qui reposait à côté du lit :

« Tu n'avais pas l'air de te préoccuper que j'étais une pute, maintenant non plus ? Je vais me doucher, j'apprécierais que tu sois partis quand je reviendrais »

Sur ces mots Draco partit en direction de la salle de bain adjacente à sa pièce. Je me levais rapidement et le suivait avant de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée. Je rentrais à l'intérieur et vis Draco dans la douche et je remarquais par la même qu'il avait toujours une érection que j'avais cru faire disparaître. Je le regardais comme hypnotisé par sa main qui descendait sur son ventre pour s'enrouler autour de son membre fièrement dressé. Mes pieds me guidèrent par la suite d'eux même et j'entendis Draco soupirer :

« Tu t'es bien amusé Harry, tu peux au moins me laisser me doucher en paix nan ? », grommela-t-il.

Il n'ouvrit pourtant pas les yeux comme si il se délectait de l'eau qui coulait sur lui. Sans même penser à ce que je faisais je m'avançais sous l'eau avec lui et m'agenouillais devant lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il ouvrit les yeux :

« Que veux tu ? Ne vois tu pas que je suis occupé ? »

« J'ai commencé à m'occuper de ça et je le finirais », disais-je.

Je poussa sa propre main et pris son pénis dans la mienne. Il me regarda, surpris mais ne protesta pas alors je continuais.

(PDV Draco)

Je ne pus m'empêcher de pousser un glapissement quand la bouche d'Harry fit pénétrer mon membre toujours dur à l'intérieur. Je n'avais jamais sentis ça avant. Bien sûre que je l'avais fait des centaines de fois avant mais jamais personne ne m'avait retourner la faveur. Bientôt je me trouvais allongé sur le sol, les jambes complètement écartées, bougeant mes hanches à la recherche de sa cavité si chaude. Je posais alors ma main sur sa tête pour lui imposer le mouvement et quand il prit le plis je ne fis que serré ses cheveux de mes doigts. Harry passa sa langue contre la fente de mon gland me faisant frissonner et il se mit à me sucer de plus en plus fort de plus en plus vite, serrant ses lèvre, aspirant mon pénis. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de gémir et de lui demander plus. Je vint peu de temps après dans sa bouche et il remonta jusqu'à moi avant de m'embrasser me faisant goûter ma semence, mélangé à sa mixture. Nous continuons de nous embrasser à en perdre le souffle. Harry me serra dans ses bras d'une façon possessive presque comme si il essayait de me dire quelque chose mais mon cerveau ne voulait pas le comprendre.

« Pourquoi ? », demandais-je.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre et confus comme j'étais je voulais savoir pourquoi Harry avait mit un point d'honneur a vouloir que je sois satisfait. Il avait eu son orgasme alors pourquoi se préoccupait-il de moi ?

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Je pouvais dire par son ton qu'il ne savait pas pourquoi je lui demandais cela.

« Pourquoi es tu venue me voir et pourquoi as tu fait ça ? Tu as pourtant eu ce que tu voulais nan ? »

« Non Drake, je n'aies pas eu ce pourquoi j'étais venue. Et en fait je pense que je suis en train de répondre à presque toutes mes questions »

Je reniflais et regardais autre part que devant lui. Il secoua sa tête et poussa un long soupir avant d'éteindre l'eau.

« Allez viens allons dormis et nous parlerons devant ça demain matin »

J'acquiesçais bêtement et le suivis en dehors le salle de bain jusqu'au lit. Je marchais jusqu'à mon armoire et cherchais un pyjama et le mis. Puis en passait un à Harry. Nous nous habillions en silence. En me retournant je pus voir qu'Harry s'était déjà installé dans le lit et avait l'air de m'attendre. Je me demandais bien pourquoi il avait envie de passer la nuit dans mon lit pendant la nuit mais je n'avais pas la force de lui demander. Donc je me couchais et m'endormis sans attendre.

Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait un peu chaud ou s'est moi qui ai un problème ? Review...revieww... ! donnez moi une reviewww bitte ! toute vos impression sur ce lemon que j'ai pris plaisir à vous écrire !


	6. Chapter 6

Merci à tous de me suivre et comme je suis un petit peu débordée je répondrais aux reviews un peu plus tard *se cache derrière sa télé* et pour tout ceux qui ne m'ont pas laissé de reviews je vous déteste...MAIS NAN JE DECONNE LES AMIS ! Il n'y a pas de ça entre nous et merci de quand même lire même si je vous convie à en laisser une petite.

******My Dragons Story**

Chapitre 5

_**PDV de Draco**_

Je me réveillais, brusquement, à cause de coups très secs contre la porte.

« Quoi ? »,disais-je franchement agacé de m'être fait réveiller de cette façon.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un Ron Weasley des plus furieux, qui entra dans la chambre comme si elle lui appartenait. Je levais un sourcil. Je n'eus pas le temps de lui parler qu'il explosa :

« Qu'as tu fais à Harry ? Je sais qu'il est venu te voir la nuit dernière et ce matin il n'était nulle part, et je n'aie pas réussi à le trouver. »

Se fut seulement quand je sentis un corps juste en dessous du mien, se coller contre moi, renforçant sa poigne contre mes hanches que je souris d'un sourire moqueur.

« Vas-tu te taire, Weasley. Je ne lui aie rien fait parce qu'il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Alors que j'aurais pu lui faire certaines petites choses qui lui aurait été plus qu'agréable. »

Le roux semblait encore plus bête que d'habitude. Puis il vit les cheveux noir de son meilleur ami qui se trouvait juste en dessous de mes draps blanc. Harry poussa un gémissement de plaisir, et resserra son étreinte sur moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, de me moquer encore, à la tête de Ron. Harry avait eu un bon timing. Ce dernier semblait tellement dégoûté et je pouvais voir les pièces du puzzle se remettre en place dans sa petite tête.

« Harry, Chéri, Il est temps de te réveiller. », murmurais-je, à son oreille, juste pour voir la réaction de Ron.

Harry finit par murmurer quelque chose d'incohérent et se rapprocha encore plus de moi si cela était physiquement possible. Pour certaine obscure raison, je me mis à penser à combien il était mignon endormit, mais je mis vite cette pensée de côté.

« Harry, nous avons de la compagnie. »

Cette fois-ci encore, il plongea son visage dans mon cou et murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas plus que la première fois. Je soupirais et décidais que c'était le bon moment pour mettre un peu d'action et surtout pour effrayer Weasley. Je poussais Harry de telle sorte à ce que son visage soit face au mien, puis je le repoussais contre le matelas et l'entraînais dans un baiser qui devait normalement le chambouler. Cela lui prit un moment avant qu'il ne réponde, mais quand il le fit, il se montra encore plus affamé que moi. Je le repoussais tendrement et doucement. Son visage était rouge de même que ses lèvres, qui semblait ressembler au fruit défendu. Je pensais que j'étais déjà dur rien qu'avec se baiser, et sa position. Maintenant que j'y pensais, pourquoi l'avais-je embrassé ? Ah oui, Weasley.

« Maintenant, que j'ai toute ton attention. Weasley et là pour te voir. »

En premier lieu il me regarda, totalement confus, puis surpris et finalement il fut complètement effrayé. Harry, se redressa tout en relevant le drap pour cacher sa presque nudité, et regardais vers la porte. (NDT : le pyjama qu'ils portaient n'était constitué que d'un bas)

« Ah...uh..Salut »

« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? Je te trouve dans le lit de notre pire ennemi et tout ce que tu peux me dire est : Salut !?.Et puis que fait tu putain avec lui ? »

« Honnêtement, Weasley, je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu l'histoire des enfants qui ne naissent pas dans les choux non ? Donc je n'aie pas besoin de te rappeler comment on fait des enfants, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Draco arrêtes de le provoquer. Ron, je ne suis pas sûr quand à la manière donc je dois te dire les choses. C'est juste arrivé, voilà tout. Tu sais je l'aime bien depuis l'année dernière, et tu ne penses pas sincèrement que mes sentiments auraient disparu depuis ? »

« Je ne sais pas quoi penser par rapport à tout ça. Je sais juste que cette situation m'énerve. »

« Ron, il n'y aucune raison- »

« Mais merde ! Ne me dis pas ce que je dois ressentir. Tu as couché avec Draco Malfoy, le gars qui a fait de nos vie un véritable enfer pendant notre scolarité. »

« Aussi amusante que cela puisse être de vous regarder vous battre, nous avons de la compagnie et je ne préférerais pas que ma vie privée soit révéler à n'importe qui, qui pourrait l'entendre et colporter des rumeurs », les coupais-je en remarquant que le maître de maison était sur le pas de la porte.

« Sirius! », s'écria Harry avant de définitivement ramener le draps sur son corps, et se pressa contre moi le plus possible comme pour se cacher.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui est en train de se passer ? Vous faites assez de bruits pour réveiller la maison entière »

Quand il vit que personne ne voulait lui répondre, je me décidais à prendre la parole :

« Hé bien, Harry a passé la nuit avec moi et Ron semble désapprouver son choix. »

Black me lança un regard, comme si il essayait de lire un livre dans le noir. Je me tins juste droit et le fixa en retour, pour qu'il puisse voir que je disais la vérité.

« Harry, est-ce que ce qu'a dit Draco est vraie ? »

Doucement, Harry se détacha de moi et s'assit à mes côtés, regardant le lit comme si il existait quelque chose d'assez passionnant, qu'il essayait de scruter et finit par acquiescer.

« Oui, Siri c'est la vérité. »

Le brunet me donna un léger sourire moqueur, certifié 'Serpentards' et se tourna vers Ron.

« Viens Ron, tu pourras parler à Harry plus tard. Maintenant je suis sûr que son amoureux et lui ont beaucoup de choses à se dire. »

_'Amoureux_' ? A quoi pensait Black en l'appelant comme ça. Je n'étais pas un amoureux. Bon, Certes techniquement parlant, je l'étais...MAIS d'où avait-t-il pris cette idée ? Ca ne se voyait pas beaucoup...non ? Je soupirais face à la seule vérité que Black aie pu prononcer : Harry et moi avions beaucoup de choses à nous dire. Je tournais ma tête et vis que ce dernier était en train de sourire, et essayait même de ne pas exploser de rire.

« Quoi ? »

« Oh rien, _'l'amoureux' »_

« Ne m'appelles pas comme ça. Et pourquoi es-tu restés avec moi la nuit dernière? », l'assénais-je en contre partie.

Sauf que ce que je n'avais pas prévu, était de voir un flash de douleur sur son visage.

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois là ? », me demanda-t-il, doucement, bien que sa voix fut tremblante.

Pourquoi mon cœur devait-il toujours fondre à chaque fois que je le blessais ?

« Cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi parce que la plupart des gens que j'ai connus, partaient juste après avoir fait ce qu'ils devaient faire. »

« Je pensais que je m'étais fait comprendre hier, je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne veux pas que du sexe. »

« Alors que veux tu de moi ? Je n'aie pas d'argent, et tu ne gagnes aucun pouvoir à rester avec la vielle pute de Voldemort, donc il nous reste comme supposition que le sexe, qui est la seul chose que je peux faire pour le moment. »

« Putain Draco ! Ne vois-tu pas que je ne veux pas seulement l'amour physique mais celui qui dure pour toujours. Le genre d'amour qui te fait rester au côté de ton homme parce que tu ne peux pas t'en détacher, même pour une seconde. Où la passion presque bestiale des étreintes dure pour l'éternité. Nous pouvons avoir ça, je le sens »

« Ce type d'amour n'existe que dans les contes de fées Potter, il est temps de grandir et de rejoindre le monde réel. »

Harry me regarda et les larmes qui menaçait de sortir depuis tout à l'heure tombèrent le long de ses joues. Il sortit lentement du lit, secouant sa tête et s'avança vers la porte.

« Je ne peux pas te croire. J'ai essayé tout ce que je pouvais pour te faire comprendre qu'il y avait plus entre nous. Je l'ai sentis Draco, mais tu as un problème. Tu as trop peur d'être de nouveau blessé, si tu t'ouvrais à ce genre de sentiments. Je sais combien cela peut-être effrayant, mais crois moi, si tu as la chance de ressentir ça pour la première fois, tu regretteras de ne pas t'être ouvert plus tôt. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais Potter ? Tu n'as aucune idée de la vie que j'ai eus. »

« Tu as raison mais seulement parce qu'à chaque fois que j'essaye d'apprendre quelque chose sur toi tu te renfermes autant que tu peux et tu refuses alors de parler. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de comment on se sent quand les personnes qui sont supposées t'aider te blessent. Je suis sûr que tu as vécu pouponné comme l'élu que tu es. »

« C'est là que tu as tord Draco. Ma famille me détestait. J'ai vécu dans un placard pratiquement toute ma vie. Je n'aie jamais eu de cadeau pour mon anniversaire ou même pour Noël. Tout mes _'vieux habits'_ comme tu les appelais appartenaient à mon cousin. Ma famille détestais tout ce que je pouvais être et tout ce que je faisais à cause de la magie. Je n'aie même pas su que j'étais un sorcier jusqu'à mes onze ans, où Hagrid est venue m'apporter ma lettre pour Poudlard. Ils m'ont raconté que mon père et ma mère étaient morts dans un accident de voiture et c'est pour cela que j'ai cette cicatrice, qui me faisait passer pour un monstre à leurs yeux. »

Il sortit alors et ferma la porte. Je ne savais pas vraiment si ce qu'il disait était vraie ou non mais à en juger par sa voix, c'était plutôt vraie. Rapidement, je sautais sur mes deux pieds et courus à la porte. Harry était à seulement quelques pas, plus loin.

« Stop ! Regardes moi dans les yeux et jure moi que ce que tu as dis est la vérité. »

Il se tourna presque au ralenti et je pus vois que les larmes n'avaient jamais cessé de couler, le long de ses joues et venaient s'écraser contre le sol.

« C'est la vérité, ils me détestais et ils m'ont menti. Ils ne sont pas les seuls à m'avoir fait souffrir, mais ils m'ont le plus marqué c'était les seuls qui pensaient qu'en me traitant comme cela ils me protégeaient. »

Une review peut-être ? Désolé aussi parce que j'aurais dû poster plus tôt mais, la fainéantise et le manque de temps n'ont pas aidé. MAIS l'autre chapitre est en cours de traduction et je l'aie bientôt fini dont je le posterai beaucoup plus tôt. Je compte bien finir cette histoire avant la rentrée ! et en poster quelque unes par la même.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, même pas l'histoire, snif snif.

Au fait pour les reviews MERCI et ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y répondrais, bientôt, très bientôt.

******My Dragons Story**

Chapter 6

_**PDV Harry**_

Je regardais Draco dans les yeux et ne pouvais m'empêcher de prier pour qu'il me croit. Je savais qu'il avait eu une vie difficile et que ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Il avait besoin de parler à propos de cela, et faire sortir tout ce qu'il avait enfouie avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment guérir. Je pouvais enfin m'apercevoir de ça maintenant. Peut-être que je l'avais poussé un trop fort hier soir ? Mais je le voulais depuis tellement de temps. Doucement, il se rapprocha de moi, sa main toujours en train de serrer mon épaule, mais pourtant pas assez fort, pour que je ne puisse pas bouger et partir si je l'avais voulu. Doucement il bougea, ses lèvres se rapprochant encore plus des miennes comme si il était effrayé que je puisse le rejeter. Juste pour le rassurer, je réduis la distance qui nous séparait et initiais le baiser. Je savais que nous nous étions déjà embrassé la nuit dernière mais cette fois-ci, c'était notre premier vraie baiser. Cette fois-ci, Draco m'embrassait et non pas l'ersatz de prostitué bien entraîné. Il gémit doucement quand je léchais sa lèvre supérieure, demandant à prolonger notre baiser. Il accepta timidement.

A ce moment, je pensais que mon cœur allait explosé. Draco avait le goût de chocolat et caramel ce que je n'avais jamais remarqué la nuit dernière. Nous arrêtions de nous embrasser à cause d'un cri.

« Ginny! 'Mionie! »

« Que vient-il de se passer putain, Harry !? »

La voix de Ginny était remplit de douleur. Merde, je ne voulais pas la blesser mais ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle ne voulait pas faire rentrer dans sa tête que je n'étais pas intéressé par elle.

« Gin' ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! » (ndt : si vous pensez que Harry est un gros con laissez une review, sinon...alala)

Je dis cela, sans même avoir penser préalablement au mot qui étaient sortis de ma bouche. Je sentis Draco se tendre, avant qu'il ne me repousse violemment loin de lui, et qu'il se dirigea rapidement vers sa chambre. Merlin, qu'avais-je fait pour mériter ça ?

« Draco, stop! », criais-je.

Il se statufia, avant de me faire face lentement. Je ne pouvais voir aucune émotion sur son visage, ou même dans ses yeux. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me flageller, quand il rit d'un rire, froid, cruel. Un rire vide qui m'envoyait des frissons, le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

_**PDV Draco**_

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais ne serait-ce qu'un peu commencer à le croire, lui qui m'avait poignardé dans le dos, mentant comme un fils de troll sans cœur.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me dire ? Oh, s'il te plaît, laisse moi deviner. 'Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais promis quoique se soit !' Ou peut-être 'Oh, Draco, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais vraiment dire. Je t'aime' Hé bien tu sais ou tu peux mettre toute tes foutues phrases n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Parce que je ne crois pas aux secondes chances. Je dois dire que je t'avais presque cru pendant une minute, Potter, quoique, je dois te féliciter pour ton jeu d'acteur. Comment as-tu pour réussir à garder un visage neutre alors que je sais que tu étais en train de te foutre de ma gueule, tellement fort à l'intérieur de toi que tu ne pourras certainement pas t'en remettre, avant une semaine ? Maintenant, si tu as assez ris à mais dépend, je vais aller dans ma chambre où je pourrais me vautrer dans mon apitoiement sue mon sort, en privée. »

Ceci dit, je tournais violemment les talons et entra dans ma chambre, n'écoutant pas les cris de Potter. C'était pour le mieux au final, de toute façon, mieux valait finir ça maintenant avant que j'aie réellement commencer à lui faire confiance un peu plus tard. Je pouvais entendre Harry frapper à la porte, mais je l'ignorais, alors que je faisais mon chemin vers la salle de bain, pour un long et bon bain chaud.

_**Harry's POV**_

« Putain ! Draco, Draco laisse moi entrer juste un instant. S'il te plaît Dray ! Je suis désolé, je n'aie pas réfléchis, S'il te plaît Draco. »

Je continuais de hurler bien que je savais que cela ne changerait rien. Je l'avais perdu juste après l'avoir presque gagné.

« Harry, tu peux m'expliquer la signification de tout ça ? »

Ah oui, elles étaient toujours là. Avec un soupir je me tournais pour faire face à Ginny et Hermione.

« Ginny, je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser Ginny, mais il se trouve que c'est le seul moyen pour que tu comprennes. Je ne t'aime pas Gin. Je ne l'aie jamais fait et ne serais jamais plus qu'un ami pour toi, donc s'il te plaît, pour l'amour de Merlin, passe à autre chose. Je ne pouvais pas garder cela plus longtemps avant que je ne sois forcé de te jeter hors de ma vie pour toujours. J'aime les hommes et non les femmes. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas je crois que j'ai perdu ma seule et dernière chance d'avoir Draco. »

« Mais Harry, nous étions supposé nous marié et avoir une grande famille... »

« Cela ne va pas se passer, à moins que tu deviennes soudainement un homme parce que sinon je ne suis pas intéressé. Maintenant laisse moi seul, comme cela je pourrais voir si je peux le faire revenir à mes côtés. »

« Je ne peux pas te croire, Harry Potter. Tu es supposé être l'homme parfait. Tu.. »

« Hé bien, je ne le suis pas donc laisse tomber »

Sur cette dernière phrase je me retournais et continuais ce que je faisais avant, c'est-à-dire frapper à la porte de Draco.

_**Draco's P.O.V**_

Il était près de minuit. Tout le monde devait être au lit maintenant, je pensais, alors que j'ouvris la porte de ma chambre doucement. J'avais passé, l'entière journée dans cette pièce et la pensée de la nourriture m'apparaissait très alléchante. Je sortis et vis Harr- je voulais dire Potter, endormit contre la porte. Avec un soupir, je passais par dessus son corps et me dirigeais vers la cuisine.

Oui ! Des restes ! Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette pensée se formerait dans ma tête. Il me semblait que Mrs. Weasley, était une femme intelligente, après tout. Elle avait laissé un plat en dehors et lui avait lancé un sort de chaleur et laissé une note. Hum, qu'est-ce que cela disait ?

'J'avais le sentiment que tu descendrais un peu plus tard pour un dîner de minuit donc j'ai laissé le repas pour toi. Il y a du pudding dans le réfrigérateur. Oh et j'enverrai quelqu'un te donner le petit déjeuner et le poser devant ta porte si tu ne te sens pas, de venir nous rejoindre demain matin. Si tu as besoin quelque chose d'autre, ne soit pas effrayé de me le demander, ma chambre et juste à côté d Hall. Mrs. Weasley.'

Hum, je pensais que j'aimais cette femme.

Je mangeai rapidement et marchais rapidement vers ma chambre. Je fermais et bloquais ma porte, avant que je ne réalise qu'il y avait de la lumière sous la porte de ma salle de bain. Je ne l'avais pas allumé avant de partir. Juste au moment où j'arrivais vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, la poignée tourna et je sursautais de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Putain ? », criais-je, aussitôt que je vis que c'était juste Harry...enfin, Potter.

« Draco, s'il te plaît écoute moi. Je ne suis pas avec Ginny et je ne laie jamais été. Elle s'est montée la tête et voulait se marier avec moi mais je ne suis pas intéressé. Je veux vraiment nous donner une chance, Draco, je t'aime vraiment et je détesterais le fait que l'obsession de Ginny vienne gâcher notre chance pour être heureux. Donc s'il te plaît Draco, dis-moi que tu me donneras une autre chance. »

Tiens, pourquoi cela me semblait si familier..oh oui Pansy.

« Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne tolère pas que les gens jouent avec mes émotions, Potter. »

« Je sais et je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas en train de jouer avec tes émotions. Je déteste vraiment faire souffrir mes amis et Ginny est une bonne amie, elle est seulement...elle est... »

« Elle est seulement amoureuse de toi et cela serait dommage pour moi de faire casser un couple aussi heureux. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en couple, merde. »

« Langage, Potter. », rétorquais-je, juste pour le provoquer encore plus.

Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas fut qu'il me plaqua contre le mur ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oh Dieu, c'était tellement bon, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser savoir que j'appréciais ça. Donc, je refusais de l'embrasser en retour et le laissa faire ce qu'il voulait.

« T'as finis maintenant. », demandais-je, d'un ton ennuyé, quand il lâcha finalement ma bouche. Harry se recula et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient emplis de douleur.

« D'accord Draco, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je sais tu es toujours blessé donc je vais juste m'en aller et te donner de l'espace mais je veux que tu saches que je n'abandonnerai d'aucune façon. »

Sur ceux il se tourna et quitta ma chambre sans regarder en arrière ce qui, au moins pour moi, était une bonne chose, car il ne vit jamais les larmes qui commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues.

TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais laissez quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


	8. Chapter 8

**Diclaimer : Rien n'est à moi.**

**_C'est un slash HP/DM comme je l'ai expliqué au début donc si vous n'aimez pas ne lisez pas, je ne vous force à rien !_**

* * *

******My Dragons Story**

_**Chapter 7**_

* * *

_**PDV Harry**_

Cela faisait à peu près un mois et Draco ne m'avait pas adressé plus d'un mot, pas même un 'passe moi la sauce au jus de viande' et cela était en train de me tuer. Je savais qu'il avait bien dit qu'il avait besoin d'espace mais trois semaines, cinq jours, huit heures, et vingt-trois minutes sans me dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot était quand même un peu trop...tiens cela faisait maintenant, vingt-quatre minutes. C'était en train de me rendre fou. J'étais obligé de le voir tous les jours sans qu'il ne me parle ni me regarde. Comme aujourd'hui, il était venu dans la même pièce que moi, et s'était assis aussi loin qu'il pouvait de moi et que la table de la cuisine lui permettait. Il avait l'air d'être resplendissant de vie, alors qu'il rentrait avec Hermione, tout en discutant à propos d'un bouquin, qu'ils avaient lu. Oh Merlin, je voulais tellement le tenir dans mes bras.

**PDV Draco**

Cela faisait trois semaines, cinq jours, huit heures et vingt-quatre minutes depuis que j'avais parlé à Har- enfin je voulais dire Potter, et cela me faisait aussi mal qu'au premier jour, d'abstinence. Il y avait tellement de chose que je devais lui dire, mais je...ne pouvais juste pas. Hermione me disait qu'il avait besoin de savoir, mais cela n'allait jamais se passer, parce que si je lui disais, il ferait le héros avec moi et c'était bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Je pris une grande respiration alors que Hermione et moi parlions en langage codé, ce qui devait ressembler, pour une personne extérieur, à une vulgaire discussion sur un vieux livre que nous avions lu.

La petite sorcière était vraiment brillante. Ma main gauche se posa sur mon ventre j'étais vraiment perdu. J'avais déjà été dans cette situation avant. Hé bien, pas exactement cette situation mais je pouvais sentir le petit bout de vie qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Normalement, je me serais débarrassé de ça aussi tôt que possible et cela aurait été fini. Cependant, cette vie était une partie de Harry et même si il ne savait pas, même si il ne m'aimait pas, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de prendre cette potion, que j'avais pris des dizaines de fois avant. Oh Merlin, je pouvais sentir ses yeux sur moi encore. C'était le moment. Je ne pouvais plus supporter ça.

« Que tout le monde m'écoute, j'ai une annonce à faire. », disais-je à voix haute, pour avoir toute leur attention.

« Je vais partir d'ici, demain à l'aube et s'il vous plaît n'essayez pas de m'arrêter. Je suis vraiment reconnaissant pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, mais je vous ai embêté depuis bien trop longtemps. »

« Draco, tu ne peux pas, où iras-tu ? »

Hermione parla la première, étant la dernière surprise par mon annonce. Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à ma main gauche, rapidement, comme si elle voulait dire 'Et ton bébé ?'

« Cela va bien se passer. Je suis un grand garçon. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir, jeune Malfoy, pas dans ta condition »

Putain de loup.

« Quelle condition ? »

Harry s'immisça dans la conversation mais je l'ignorais.

« C'est mon choix Remus, et je choisis de partir. »

« Tu ne seras pas en sécurité. Ici est le lieu le plus sûr juste après Poudlard et après tout ce qui s'y est passé ce n'est pas non plus le plus sûre pour toi. »

« Je ne peux pas rester là, je refuse, donc que voudrais tu que je face ? J'ai quelques appartements que même Sev ne connaît pas. »

« Qui prendra soin de toi quand le temps viendra ? »

« Quoi ? Quand le temps viendra ? »

Du calme Harry, ce n'était pas à propos de toi...enfin pas entièrement à propos de toi.

« J'irais à l'hôpital comme tout le monde. En plus, je n'ai même pas encore décidé si j'irais jusque là ou, car il me reste encore plus de trois semaines pour prendre ma potion, si je le décide. Je l'ai déjà en ma possession au cas ou. »

Les yeux de Rémus se mirent à luire dangereusement alors qu'il réalisait que je venais de le menacer de tuer un futur membre de sa meute.

« Tu n'oserais pas. Tu es en train de parler d'un membre de ma meute ! »

Il grogna face à moi, en essayant de maintenir sa colère du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Tu as raison Rémus, donc maintenant calme toi, avant que tu ne blesses quelqu'un. », disais-je pour essayer de calmer le loup.

« Quel membre de la meute ? De quoi est-il en train de parler ? Quelle potion ? Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait s'il vous plaît me dire ce qui est en train de se passer. »

Pauvre Harry, tout le monde sauf toi avait compris.

« Jeune Malfoy est enceint. »

Merde, foutu Rémus.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai Draco ? »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de m'appeler par ce nom, et ce n'est pas ton problème. »

« Ce n'est même pas possible, non ? »

« Oui, c'est possible, Harry. »

« Mais, c'est un garçon. Les garçons ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfants. Peuvent-ils ? »

« Oui, mais seulement les hommes les plus puissants. »

Oh Merlin, Harry, ne me regarde pas comme si je t'avais trahis. Je n'ai été avec personne depuis toi, même si le besoin grandit, je ne le ferais jamais.

« Suis-je le père ? »

« Non. », répondais-je sans que je ne puisse m'apporter. Je ne peux pas connaître la vérité.

« Oui, il est, ne mens pas, je peux le sentir. »

Je lançais un regard noir au loup garou.

« Putain ! Vous ne connaissez pas comment fermer votre bouche ? C'est mon enfant et personne d'autre et c'est tout. Est-ce que tu m'as compris ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses le héros avec moi et me retiennes à tes côtés juste pour montrer au monde que tu ne m'as pas abandonné quand j'avais _besoin. _Je ne le permettrais pas. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris, nous avons eu un petit quelque chose mais c'est tout. Donc maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas je vais ranger mes affaires. »

Sur ceux, je courus jusqu'à ma chambre, avant qu'ils n'essayent de m'arrêter ou qu'ils ne voient les larmes qui se formaient dans mes yeux. Merlin, ces gens allaient vraiment me manquer.

* * *

3 heures du matin. Je sortis de la maison et lançais le sort pour que le magicobus arrive. Tendant au contrôleur mon argent, je commençais à faire léviter mes bagages juste derrière moi.

« Où v'lez-vous allez, à c'tte heure d'la nuit, Monsieur... ? », me demanda le garçon aux cheveux gras comme si j'étais son meilleur ami et je me retrouvais à retenir un ricanement.

« Je m'appelle Sean et je veux aller au chaudron Baveur. », disais-je rapidement, essayant de prendre l'accent irlandais. Merlin, il était aussi stupide qu'il en avait l'air.

« Oi mon gars, t'as eu un prob' avec ta sorcière et elle t'a fait faire tes valises ? »

« Ouaip, comment tu le sais ? », répondais-je, remerciant le destin qui avait décidé de se mettre sur mon chemin.

« Cela arrive tout le temps. Assis toi et nous arriv'rons dans peu d'temps. »

* * *

**PDV Normal**

L'Amérique. Cinq ans plus tard. Morgantown, dans l'ouest du centre des arts créatifs de la Virginie. Le grand auditorium était remplit de fans qui attendait d'entendre le tout nouveau groupe, qui avait pris le pays comme une tornade et avait tout dévasté. Ils étaient arrivés sur la scène, il y a de cela un an et avaient pris le nom de 'Serpentard'. Le nom avait été trouvé par le leader et chanteur, Sean Mcfly, qui n'avait jamais donné une réelle réponse quand à la signification. Serpentard était constitué de : Derrick Brodwater, le batteur, Craig Shaffer le bassiste et guitariste, Nick Branch, le guitariste principal et chanteur/choeur, Katie Cunning qui faisait tout cela pouvait aller des chœurs à n'importe quels instruments qui n'étaient pas couverts par les autres garçons, et bien sûr le deuxième chanteur, un extraordinaire chœur. Le groupe se dépêchait dans les loges, se préparant pour leur premier concert live. Ils avaient choisi Morgantown, espérant qu'il y aurait qu'un plus petit nombre de personnes, mais leur espoir fut de courte durée, jusqu'à ce que Derrick reviennent et ne leur dise que le bâtiment était remplit.

**PDV Draco**

« Lilly sors de ce truc, mon cœur. Papa t'a déjà dit que ce n'était pas un endroit pour jouer. »

« Mais papa, les chaussures de Dolly sont tombées dedans. Dolly a besoin de ses chaussures sinon ses pieds vont être froids. »

« Je les ai Sean, finis avec tes cheveux. »

« Merci, Nick. »

Juste au moment où je finis, je me retournais pour faire face à ma jolie petite fille de quatre ans. Elle avait des cheveux blonds, plus sombres que les miens mais les yeux verts de Harry.

« Lilly, viens donner un câlin à papa avant qu'il ne rentre sur scène. »

Son visage s'éclaira alors qu'elle vint lui donner son câlin.

« Sean, nous y alons dans 5 minutes. »

« Bonne ch- enfin je veux dire- fais de ton mieux papa, mais ne te blesse pas, 'kay ? »

« Bien sûr mon bébé, maintenant, je veux que tu sois une gentille petite fille et que tu te comporte bien avec Mademoiselle Davis jusqu'à ce que je revienne, d'accord ? »

« J'suis d'accord, bye bye. »

'Okay, je peux faire ça. Je suis Draco Malfoy, et tout le monde m'aime', pensais-je, me donnant une petite conversation qui me donnerait du peps. Je marchais derrière le groupe, et vit Katie et Craig en train de s'embrasser aussi bien que Nick et Derrick, qui se donnait un dernier baiser pour souhaiter la bonne chance. Juste après, on leur fit signe qu'il était temps de se diriger vers la scène. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient annoncés et qu'il ne fasse leur show.

« Et voilà, c'était...SERPENTARD ! Faites encore un tonnerre d'applaudissement !»

Nous nous dépêchions. C'était finit. Nous descendions de la scène après plus de deux heures de chansons. Au moment où je posais un pied dans les Backstages, Lily courue vers moi et me donna un câlin.

« Daddy tu étais bien, mais maintenant tu pus. »

« Hé bien, j'ai juste à prendre une douche maintenant, et puis ça changera. Est-ce que tu veux jouer avec oncle Nicky pendant que je me douche ? »

Elle glapit, et partit après mon camarade brun. Je pouffais de rire et marchais vers ma loge.

* * *

Quand je sortis de ma loge, je pus voir un homme brun agenouillé en face de Lilly il semblait être en train de lui dire quelque chose pour la faire rire. Mon estomac se serra, et je me sentis comme si j'allais être malade, quand je vis à qui elle parlait.

« Lilly éloigne toi de cette homme. », disais-je d'une vois froide, à Lilly.

Elle avait sûrement entendu cette voix au grand maximum 8 fois dans sas vie, ce qui expliqua sa réaction. Elle sauta, et courue se cacher derrière mes jambes, sachant combien j'étais sérieux que je lui criais après.

« Merlin, Draco étais-tu obligé de l'effrayer ? Tu sais très bien que je ne lui ferai jamais du mal. »

« Va-t-en ! » , fut tout ce que je répondis.

« Sean est-ce que tout va bien ? », dit Derrick, alors qu'il était dans un coin du couloir, les bras de Nicks l'entourant.

« Je ne vais nulle part, tant qu'on à pas parler, Dray. Cela fait cinq années et je pense que c'est qu'assez de temps pour se calmer. Nous avons tous été inquiet et Sev a pleuré pendant des semaines. Tu étais ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un fils, et tu es partis sans même dire au revoir. »

« N'essayes pas de me rendre coupable, Potter. »

Je vis les yeux de Derrick et de Nick s'agrandir, quand il réalisèrent avec qui j'étais en train de parler, les deux étant des sorciers ayant entendu les événements passés en Angleterre.

« Attends, c'est Potter comme dans Harry Potter ? Sean, tu le connais, mais pourquoi t'appelle-t-il Draco ? »

« Oui c'est lui, si il m'appelle Draco c'est parce que c'était mon ancien nom, mais je l'ai laissé en Angleterre, derrière moi avec tout un tas de souvenirs. Maintenant Potter, va-t-en, ne me force pas à te faire sortir alors que mon bébé nous regarde, parce que tu sais que je vais et je peux le faire. »

« Elle est autant mon bébé que le tien. »

« Il veut dire quoi, papa? »

« Je t'expliquerais cela plus tard, ma Lilly. Potter, tu as jusqu'à dix, pour être en dehors de cet auditorium, et dans un avion pour Londres. Un...Deux...trois... »

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. J'ai passé bien trop de temps à te courir après pour juste m'en aller. Tout ce qui s'était passé, était un petit malentendus. »

« Qu'est-ce qui était un malentendus ? Je t'ai vu embrasser l'autre truie, et après je t'ai vu défendre ses sentiments au lieu des miens, quand elle a su pour nous. Il m'a semblé que c'était elle que tu aimais le plus. Que veux-tu vraiment ? Lilly ? Je suis sûr que la petite Weasley et toi avez une maison remplie, et il n'y a aucun moyen pour que je laisse mon bébé s'approcher d'une maison remplie de Weasley. »

« Je ne lui ai pas dit un mot, depuis que tu es partis. Draco, je t'aime. »

Je lui lançais un regard sombre. Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment d'agir comme un connard, soudainement ?

« Nick. Derrick. »

« Oui, Sean. », répondirent-il à l'unisson.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez garder Lilly quelques minutes ? Je pense que j'ai besoin de parler seul avec Potter. »

« Bien sûr, tu sais où nous trouver. Tu n'as juste qu'à venir quand tu veux, elle a des affaires de rechange dans notre chambre, donc n'hésite pas à appeler si tu as besoin de quelque chose. », répondit Derrick, parlant pour les deux. Et il commença a amener Lilly dehors, alors que Nick resta derrière. Nick, qui faisait bien 15 centimètres de plus que H...Potter, se rapprocha d'eux.

« Si je vois qu'il y une mèche de travers sur la tête de Sean alors je te tiendrais pour responsable, sauveur ou pas, suis-je clair ? »

« Cristal », répondit Harry calmement.

Derrick, continua de le fixer pensant un bon moment, juste pour être sûr qu'il ait compris, et après un regard rassurant vers, moi il sortit. Je regardais Harry et soupirais.

« Viens dans ma loge on aura un peu plus d'intimité. »

...TBC

Reviews ou pas merci d'avoir lu (mais quand même une toute petite)

Stachmou,


End file.
